


Voices|Technoblade x Reader (Platonic)|DreamSMP

by Main_antagonist



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic technoblade friendship with reader, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno Deserves Better (Love by Chance), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Main_antagonist/pseuds/Main_antagonist
Summary: Techno hears the voices in his head, but at least this time he has people to lean on- no matter how much he wants to deny it.
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 89





	Voices|Technoblade x Reader (Platonic)|DreamSMP

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of violence/blood/death, some trauma and angst

"I'm still shocked-" You pause to look at 'L'manburg', now a large empty crater formed by mass amounts of explosives. "They really did a number on this place, didn't they?" 

Phil hummed quietly, digging through an abandoned chest beside you. "Yeah. You could say that again- lucky that bloody bastard Dream is in prison now eh?" He stood up, tucking some golden nuggets into his satchel. "For Techno." He replied, when you sent him a curious glance. "He's 'running low'. Or so he says."

You just smiled, shaking your head. "Once a greedy bastard, always a greedy bastard. Common, I'm making dinner tonight. How'd you feel about some mushroom stew? Puffy traded me some earlier this morning."

"No time to head to the villages?" Phil questioned, leading the way towards the ocean. "We could hit one on the way back, I'm sure Techno wouldn't mind if we're a little bit late."

"You sure? I don't want to leave him to his own devices-"

"It'll be fine. Ranboo's with him." Phil put a comforting hand on your shoulder. "He'll keep him distracted."

"If you say so." You faltered for a moment, glancing over the hill at the prison where the culprit of all of the last few months trouble now resided. 

Dream had been the cause of so much chaos in you and your friends lives, causing people you considered family to turn on one another without a second thought. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur- all the people you loved were dealing with the repercussions of Dreams decisions now. Even you, who had only gotten to know everyone after a run in with them, had come to know and care for Dream, only to have him turn on you like he had everyone else.

Across the tundra, Techno and Ranboo were putting the finishing touches on a small farm, a request from you earlier that morning. The snow made it difficult for anything to grow from the ground, but Techno had devised a contraption that allowed the plants to grow without having to deal with the snow too much.

"I think that's everything." Ranboo brushed his hands together, standing up to admire their work. "You think Y/n's gonna like it?"

"Better." Techno snorted, running his hand through his ponytail. "I didn't do all this work for them not to like it."

"You're right. They're sure to like it. They like everything you do for them!" Ranboo chuckled. "I wish I had someone like her hanging around me all the time. Maybe she could help me with my memories! That'd be pretty cool, huh?"

Techno just huffed, rolling his eyes. "Alright kid, get outta here. I'll send her to get you later."

"Got it! Thanks for hanging out with me today! I had a lot of fun!" Ranboo saluted playfully, running off towards his makeshift home in the side of the cliff.

Techno stared off after him for a moment, before making his way up towards the house. 

_Techno! ___

He whipped his head around, glancing around the open tundra. "Tommy?" He muttered, a quizzically look on his face. Nothing but the window answered him, and he sighed, tugging off his cloak as he made his way inside.

He started up the fire place, settling into an arm chair with a frown etched into his face.

_Techno. ___

"Fuck off." He muttered, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "I'm not dealing with you today."

_Thats rude Technoblade- After all we've been through? You're going to ignore me? ___

__"You aren't there Tommy-" Techno grunted, standing up. He made his way towards the ladder to head downstairs. "So piss off."_ _

_Oh come on! For old times sake!_

Techno ignored the voice for the most part, opening a chest. He rummaged through his potions, looking for one that would help his current situation.

_Remember when I would take your potions? That was funny huh?_

Techno grabbed a healing potion, the closest thing he could think of to get the voice out of his head. At least it wasn't the voices, but he couldn't tell which was worse- Thousands of murderous voices, or Tommy. He put the potion up to his lips, letting the liquid pour down his throat.

_I see you've moved on from me. That's a laugh. You're a right wrongun Techno, Ranboo too. I think I see why you two like each other so much._

"Shut up!!" Techno exclaimed, turning around and throwing the glass against the wall, shattering it. "Shut up.:

"Techno?" He glanced to his left, making eye contact with you and Phil. "Techno, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sighed, eyeing the food in your arms. "Is that for dinner?"

_There they are!! Y/n! Still sticking with you huh? Philza too? I'm shocked Techno! ___

____

____

"Yep. We stopped at the north village on our way back." You pause on your way to the ladder, eyeing him up and down. "Are you sure you're alright Techno? You don't look very well."

"I'm alright."

"Okay. Let me know if you're not feeling well, I'll brew up some potions and fix you up."

_Geez, Technoblade, I miss her. You should tell her to come see me more often! I deserve to see her!_

"You don't deserve shit!" Techno hissed

"What was that bud?" Phil asked, glancing over his shoulder. "You say somethin?"

"Nah, go on, I've got to do some trading for Ranboo."

"Alright, have fun." Phil grinned, reaching into his satchel. "Oh. And here. Found these when we were in town. Figure you might want em."

He tossed the golden nuggets into Techno's hands, making his way up the ladder behind Y/n.

_Gold? Greedy much Techno?_

"You're not even Tommy. Get out of my head." Techno snapped, turning to put the loot away in a chest.

_But I am Tommy! Your best friend! ___

____

____

"I don't have best friends."

_Thats because you betray everyone who's ever gotten close to you. Right Techno? You betrayed everyone, huh?_

"N-no!"

_Yes! ___

____

____

"Stop it!!" Techno stumbled back against his chests, knocking things around on the shelves. "Get out of my head! Please! You're not tommy-"

"Techno??" His eyes flew open, meeting You and Phil's worried ones. "I knew it." You spoke softly. "Techno, come on. You're hearing the voices again, aren't you?"

____________________He didn't speak, but his chin quivered just enough to tell both you and Phil that was the case._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Can I come close to you?" You ask patiently, allowing him his space to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His eyes flicker around, most likely waiting for the voice to come back. When it doesn't, he slips down on the floor, leaning against the cold cobblestone for support. "It was Tommy-" He said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Techno.." You hummed lightly, bending down to sit beside him. "You can talk to us whenever, remember. We're your friends."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His head slumped to the side, falling onto your shoulder. "I know-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Do you want to tell us what he was saying?" Phil asked, kneeling in front of the two of you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Techno shook his head loosely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Thats alright. Why don't we get you upstairs? Its cold in this basement all alone. Right? I've got dinner almost done, tell me about your day? We ran into Ranboo on our way inside and he was very excited to tell us about the things you guys did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Techno snorted. "Stupid kid."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I think that kid likes you more than Phil and I combined-" You laugh. "And thats saying something. C'mon, get your ass up, I know you're going to be embarrassed about this in another ten minutes if you don't get up now. Don't want to bruise your massive ego."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Piss off." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "Let me tell you about your brand new garden made by yours truly-"____________________


End file.
